


out of the shadows the morning is breaking

by nosecoffee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana as Autumm, Angst, Connor as Winter, Cynthia as a Librarian, Evan as Barely Legal, Even I'm confused, Fluff, Forgive Me, Give Cynthia A Job 2017, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what the hell this is, Ice Cream, Immortality, Jared as a plot device, Libraries, M/M, Memory Loss, New Conspiracy: Connor didn't finish the milk, Oh, Seasons Magic, The Amazing Asshole Jared Kleinman, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zoe as Spring, it's nearly midnight, kill me, pretend that you understand what's going on, seasons au, uts super confusing, vague magic, you just gotta go with it, Á La Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: "Kid, I don't wanna be mean, but I think you're in too deep. I've known a few like you and it's never turned out well.""You bring Winter." Evan says, and says it softly, like its a secret. The librarian shoots them a glance and Connor winks at her."Spot on, Evan." Connor says.





	out of the shadows the morning is breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'You Will Be Found' from Dear Evan Hansen
> 
> I'm sorry for letting down the fandom with this piece of trash, guys

"I know what you are." Connor looks up from his book, quirks an eyebrow at the boy who's seated himself beside Connor on the couch by the window, right near Non-Fiction, in the library.

"Oh really?" He's long since gotten over the novelty of the people in this town greeting him. There honestly wasn't much novelty to begin with, if he's honest.

"I don't know who you are though." The boy continues. He has a packet of fries in his hand and Connor reaches over to nick one. He wonders how he got them past the front desk.

Maybe Cynthia likes him? She has a soft spot for cute kids.

"Okay." The boy purses his lips, unimpressed. "This isn't uncommon, kid."

"I'm not a kid." The boy insists, going red, and wiping his hand on his khakis.

"Okay." Connor shrugs. "You do you."

"Aren't you even a little concerned?" The boy wrinkles his nose.

"About what?" Connor asks, taking another fry. The boy doesn't look all that bothered on the fries front, so Connor takes the packet from his lap, experimentally.

"About me seeing you." He says, glancing at the packet and then back up at Connor like he's a fucking Weeping Angel or something.

"What drugs are you on?" Connor demands softly. The boy blanches.

"I-" Connor waves his hand, dismissively.

"Go away, I'm in no mood for dead-end conversations." He says, watches the boy with calculating eyes. Waits for his response.

The boy stands, a blush high on his cheeks and neck, and storms off, towards the exit.

Cynthia, the librarian behind the counter, and his landlady, shoots him a look that says _do that again, and I'm evicting you._

God, he'd kill for a cigarette, right now, but Connor's not allowed to have them in his apartment, so he never gets around to buying any.

Connor digs in to the abandoned fries, nonchalant.

He's a little disappointed that the kid didn't put up a fight.

~

The next time the kid sees him, Connor's just finished wheedling a free box of popcorn from the kid behind the candy bar at the cinema.

"So you can show yourself to people, huh?" He asks and Connor groans, audibly.

"Yeah, kid, I can."

The boy blushes again, freckles growing stark against his reddened cheeks. Connor bites his lip momentarily, watches for the kids reaction. Watches his eyes flick down to his lips and his blush darken when he sees Connor watching.

"D-d-don't call me kid." He stutters and Connor chuckles.

"Then what do I call you?" He asks, popping a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth and chewing loudly.

The kid's unphased. "Evan."

"Evan?" Connor hasn't heard a name like that in this town in ages. "That's _adorable."_

He goes redder. "What do I call you?" Evan doesn't stutter, this time, and Connor plays with the idea of congratulating him. Decides that's a little cruel. Dismisses the thought, completely.

He winks instead. "Guess you'll have to find out, huh?"

He clicks his fingers, frost sparkling at the tips of his fingers, and he sees Evan's expression turn awed as Connor vanishes into thin air.

He's still there, of course, but Evan doesn't need to know that, as he goes to sit in the projecting booth, with his popcorn, to watch the movie.

~

This goddamn kid will not leave him alone.

It's only a few days after the cinema, and Connor thinks he might turn around and walk out of the library, after seeing little Evan sitting on his couch, but it's too late, 'cause he's seen him. And now he has no choice.

Connor sits down heavily on the couch by the window, right near Non-Fiction, that he's been inhabiting since its establishment and gives Evan a blank, unreadable look, one that he's been perfecting for years (to keep out nosy kids, he'd say to anyone who asked, but only he'd know that wasn't the truth).

"Is there a reason you're so interested in me?" Connor asks. "Don't you have school?"

"It's Sunday." Evan points out and Connor groans softly.

"Of course." He murmurs.

"And you know why I'm so interested in you. We talked about it, the first day we met. I know what you are." Evan very pointedly says the last few words of the sentence slowly, like Connor's a toddler.

"And what would that be, Evan?" The kid flushes and Connor fights the urge to straight up cackle.

"I don't know a specific name for it..." He trails off and Connor taps his fingers against the table, a bad habit from a friend, a while ago.

"But you know what I do." He presses, trying to get the conversation over with. He could just leave, but that would be rude, and he's only rude when he needs to be.

"Yeah."

"Kid, I don't wanna be mean, but I think you're in too deep. I've known a few like you and it's never turned out well."

"You bring Winter." Evan says, and says it softly, like its a secret. The librarian shoots them a glance and Connor winks at her.

"Spot on, Evan." Connor says, and it's almost like praise.

"Which is why it's always Winter here, and never anywhere else." Evan continues.

"Yeah. You could say I've neglected my duties over the years." Connor bites his lip, sees the way the boy in blue's eyes follow the movement, instinctively. (It's honestly been ages since he's been able to toy with someone. Really, it's no big deal. Evan isn't too special.)

"The other three, they rotate?" The comment shakes him from his soft daze.

"Something like that. I'm not in contact with them often, as we give each other bad side effects when we're in proximity to one another too long. Summer's especially bad for me. I don't really see any of them much."

"You can't touch and stuff?" Evan looks enthralled and it's a little delighting to see someone like this around him.

"Yeah."

There's something eerily familiar about this kid, Connor thinks. Something on the tip of his tongue.

"I fucking knew it." Evan says, looking pleased as punch. "Wait until Jared hears this."

"Ah, ah, ah. I have to stop you there. None of that. Can't have humans meddling."

Alana and Zoe would lose their shit if they knew.

Connor thinks Zoe needs a break. Zoe thinks Connor needs a new job.

She's probably right, but Connor's too stubborn to tell her so.

"Why not?" Evan leans closer.

"I'm not conventional." He says, almost primly. "The rest of them, they're sensible. They do their duties, walk the Earth, spread the warmth and the flowers and the rain, stay invisible. Not me, though." Connor chuckles a little, leaning back, stretching. "I've given up. I made this town the plot to goddamn _Frozen._ They don't like me much because of it."

"Why'd you stop?" This kid is honestly too curious for his own good. He'll indulge him for now. He knows too much, so might as well tell him the rest.

"I got tired." The dark boy shrugs. "Just wanted to stop walking, after years of walking. You know we get replaced, sometimes? Before we had Alana as Autumn, we had this girl called Dayna. And before Zoe, in Spring...ah. I don't remember who came before her, or whoever's Summer now, and I don't remember why the last Summer got replaced in the first place. Hell, I don't even remember the name of the current Summer, because I left just as they arrived."

"Why don't you start walking again?" Evan doesn't seem to understand that it's not that simple. It's like an addiction. More like a bad habit, because those are the hardest and the worst to break.

"I made a mistake." Connor decides on saying. "Found a home. I reckon they'll replace me soon. They think I'm a bad influence, and honestly, I don't blame them. It has been seventy-five years, here."

Evan cocks his head to the side, curiously. "How old are you?"

"227." The season states.

"So you went 152 years before stopping here?" Geez, this kid's full of questions (and rightly so, if he's honest, and he often is).

"Yeah." He agrees.

"I'm eighteen."

"I'm officially calling you Barely Legal."

"I'm calling you Connor."

"How'd you find out?"

"I asked around."

"You asked Cynthia."

"Yeah."

"I see."

A beat of ambient silence follows as Connor drinks the coffee out of his thermos and Evan watches (albeit, a little creepily).

"So, I know you don't touch the other seasons. But what about other people? Humans and stuff?"

Connor thinks briefly of when he first met Cynthia and she flinched at the chill of his hand as she went to shake it, and dismisses the thought.

Peers at this kid. "What are you asking here?"

Evan gives him what he thinks is supposed to be a suggestive look, and Connor raises an eyebrow, making the look stutter and die in Evan's blush.

"I think you're biting off more than you can chew, kid. Leave. It's a mistake, trust me."

Connor watches a mix of expressions cross Evan's face. Watches him grip the couch cushions, watches his knuckles go white. Watches him force the word out.

"No." Evan says and Connor grins. He likes this kid.

~

"What happened to the last one?" Evan asks. It's quiet enough that Connor only just hears it.

"Last one what?" He replies, looking up from his phone. Evan's bedroom is about as cliché as he'd expected. Pictures of family, and a few middle-school-mandatory-art-class paintings, and piles of clothes on the floor. Evan had stuttered excuses for the mess, but, in the end, it didn't matter.

"Last person you were with." Evan clarifies. "There's gotta be someone."

Connor grimaces. "I don't want to talk about it." Evan is so warm, blood pumping hot and fast under his skin, and Connor feels like he's thawing, or, maybe, he's just leeching the warmth out of this boy.

"Why not? What happened to them?"

"They trusted me too much. I wasn't able to help them when they needed me to. That's why I didn't want you around me. Why I don't want people around me. I don't want want them getting hurt."

Evan's lying between his legs, arms folded on Connor's thighs, hands under his chin. "You're not going to hurt me." He says, cocking his head like it's obvious.

"I might. You can't ever be sure." Connor warns. Evan smiles.

"I don't believe it." He states. Oh, Connor really does like this kid. There's something about him that's too good to be true, so warm that it makes no sense as to why he'd ever approach Connor and his air of ice in the first place.

"I'm gonna give you frostbite, to spite you." Connor rolls his eyes.

"I think I can fix that." Evan assures him, grinning with a warm confidence that Connor hasn't ever seen before.

"Evan-" and he cuts off with a soft, "oh my god."

~

Connor feels like he's going through withdrawal.

Sleeping with that kid feels like the Worst Mistake™ he's ever made (the real Worst Mistake™ would actually be stopping altogether, and Zoe and Alana wouldn't let him live it down if he ever claimed differently) because now that he's felt that heat, that warmth that he'd forgotten existed for a while, now he craves it.

Craves Evan.

Craves the way Evan's palms stretched and pressed into his skin as if he was aware of how frozen he's been for years, the way Evan pressed his mouth down his chest and his stomach, open and hot and wet, the way Connor had fisted his dirty blonde hair between his fingers, said Evan's name over and over, voice at a whisper.

Connor doesn't understand how he can possibly be so warm.

It's been so long, and it felt like he was high, and now he feels dead on his feet.

Zoe would be disappointed, he thinks. Zoe would say he knows better, and she'd be right.

~

It honestly takes him way too long to figure it out.

And when he does-

_Well-_

~

"Holy shit!"

Zoe looks up from her phone and raises an eyebrow. It's only her and Alana here.

Summer's obviously out.

_Whatever._

"What's the occasion, Connor?" Alana asks, lounging on a grey couch.

"The last Summer," Zoe glances at him, disdain written all over her face.

"What about him?" She replies, a disinterested tone in her voice.

"He found me." Connor says.

Alana laughs. "Did he now?"

"Yeah." Connor agrees and sits down, legs crossed. "Listen, what happens to the seasons when they get replaced?"

Zoe frowns, shitting her phone off. "Is this about the last Summer?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Why?" Zoe questions, a suspicious look in her luminous eyes.

Connor shakes his head, running his hand through his hair. "He doesn't seem to remember, but he knew what I was. He knew things a human shouldn't know, but he doesn't seem to know that he used to be one of us." Alana smiles in that way she does when she's not sure if she should.

"I dunno what happens to them, Connor." She says, and curls her fingers into his hair. His head is leaning against the cushions of the couch she's sitting on. "I thought they just took away their powers and put them down to live with the humans. Like how you've been living for three quarters of a century, but without your powers."

"Oh." Connor murmurs. Zoe gives him a barely controlled curious look.

"What's he like?" She inquires. "I don't think any of us met him."

Connor sighs. "He's nice, really nice. Annoying. But sweet."

"That's nice." Alana comments and her hands retreat from Connor's hair.

He grimaces. "He-I fucked up, guys."

"Did you, now?" Zoe says in a sarcastic voice.

"I slept with him." He admits and Alana groans.

"Oh, yeah, that'd do it." She agrees.

"It took me too long to figure it out. I didn't know what he was until after it happened. Did I cross a line or something? Is that against the rules or something?"

"Well, sleeping with humans in general is against the rules, but I think that's crossing another kind of line." Zoe states, and Connor swears.

"Shit. I definitely fucked up, didn't I?" The two other seasons nod in agreement.

"I'd say so, yeah." Alana informs him.

~

Maybe Connor's avoiding him.

Maybe he isn't.

That's no one's business.

Connor walks into the ice cream joint on the edge of town, aptly named _Á La Mode,_ and sits down heavily on a stool by the counter.

God knows how this place got up and running, around here.

The guy behind the counter raises his eyebrows at Connor and jerks his chin at him. "What can I get you?" He asks.

"Strawberry, single scoop, please an' thank you." Connor responds, already digging through his jacket for his wallet.

He walks away from Connor's end of the counter. "Can I ask a question?" The guy - Jared, his name tag reads - calls from the ice cream case.

"You just did." Connor calls back.

Jared flips him the bird. "Hardy har. How is it that you're wearing one layer in this weather?"

"Adaptation?" Connor suggests.  
He shakes his head, opening the case. "I don't want to accept that, at all."

"It's the only explanation I'm willing to give." Connor tells him.

"Jesus." Jared continues shaking his head. "The people in this town are fucked."

"True." Connor agrees.

"This _town_ is fucked." He says.

"Also true." He nods.

Jared closes the case, sliding the bowl towards Connor and taking the ten dollar bill from him. "How old are you?"

"That's a loaded question." Connor laughs, loading the ice cream into a spoon. "Why?"

"You look my age, but I've never seen you at the high school." Jared shrugs in response and hip checks the register closed. "Do you go to the community college?"

"No. But I hang out at the library a lot." Jared nods at this.

"Huh. I never go there." It's very matter-of-factly. Connor likes that. "How old are you?"

"None of your business, _Jared."_ He snarks, and turns away from him to eat his ice cream, sliding into a stool by the open counter.

Jared slides out in front of him. "Tell me your name?" He asks in a sugary sweet voice that's obviously mocking some TV show or something.

Connor huffs, swallowing his mouthful and decides to humour him. "Connor."

"Oh." Jared stops short, recognition flowing over his expression, replacing it.

"What?" Connor furrows his eyebrows, eating another lump of ice cream.

"You're Evan's magical frost boyfriend." Jared says, and Connor chokes. Jared watches him with a neutral expression on his face. Like he could care less.

"What?" He croaks out when the fit's over.

"He won't shut up about you." Jared informs him.

"He's mentioned you in passing, once or twice." Connor shoots back.

Jared's face twists to something annoyed. "Oh, _fuck_ you." He says.

"I'm not his boyfriend." Connor says.

"Tell that to Evan." Jared calls from where he's wiping the ice cream case down with a tea towel.

He bites his lip, looking down at his ice cream. "Why does he think we are?"

"Well, you slept with him," Jared replies, "didn't you?"

Connor frowns. "Does that constitute-?" He begins but Jared quickly cuts him off.

"Jesus Christ, how long have you been alive?" Jared slams his hands against the counter, giving Connor an angry look. "Shouldn't you know this shit?"

"Probably." Connor wants to shrug. Thinks Jared would whip him with his tea towel if he did. "I don't, though."

"That's unfortunate as fuck." Jared informs him.

"Sure." Connor snorts.

There's a lull in the conversation as Connor returns to his seat and Jared checks the time in his his phone. "So." Jared begins, picking at his nails, leaning against the wall behind the counter.

"So?" Connor echoes, through a mouthful of strawberry ice cream.

"Why'd you pick our quaint little town to settle down in, O Wintery One?" He puts on what Connor believes is a posh accent for the end of the sentence and makes a face like he just ate a lemon. It's rather amusing, but Connor refrains from laughing, deciding to explain, instead.

"I passed out in a motel here, and liked this place enough to stay." He tells him, simply.

"Christ." Jared wipes at his face with the back of his wrist.

"Want me to leave?" Connor asks, grinning a little.

"The store, or the town?" Jared inquires, sending a vaguely-dirty look Connor's way.

"Either." Connor shrugs.

"The town." Jared says, almost immediately, and then seems to reconsider it. "That would make Evan cry, though. He's always loved the cold. I'll leave. No, he'd cry at that too. We'll both leave. With him stuffed in a suitcase."

"Do you think he'd like that very much?" It's an honest question.  
Jared purses his lips, in consideration. "He likes being warm and curled up. He'd be fine."

"I should definitely not be his boyfriend, then, considering how cold I am." Connor comments.

"In body and personality." Jared adds.

"I'm not sure that I like you." Connor says, but he's smiling. He finishes up the ice cream and crosses the room to throw the little cardboard bowl out.

"The feeling's mutual." Jared says, in kind. "But I've never liked Winter."

Connor mock-gasps. "I feel insulted."

"Good." Jared smiles. And then he frowns, deeply. "Why have you been avoiding Evan?"

"What?" Connor cocks his head to the side.

"Why have you been avoiding him?" Jared repeats, face betraying everything and nothing.

"I don't want to fuck him up." Connor sighs.

"Duh." Jared replies, and blows a raspberry into his palm.

"And I figured something out." He continues, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie.

"What?" Jared looks vaguely curious at this.

"He used to be one of us." He says.

 _"'Us'?"_ Jared echoes.

"A season. He was the last Summer. He just forgot."

Jared looks baffled at this. "How do you just forget something like that?" He asks.

"I don't know." Connor replies, shrugging.

"That's so fucked up." Jared mutters, picking up the tea towel and hanging it off a handle.

"You're telling me." Connor sighs and huffs as he seats himself back on the stool.

"So," Connor looks up and Jared it taking off his apron and hanging it, "in other news, I forgot to mention that Evan works here too, and that it's now his shift and I'm on break, and he just arrived, bye."

He sprints around the counter.

"You little-!" Connor hisses as he passes, and he runs out the door just before Evan enters. He catches sight of Connor immediately.

"Connor?" He murmurs, giving Connor an expression of hope.

"Evan." Connor replies.

"What are you doing here?" Evan walls forward, stopping just in front of Connor.

It's a good question. Connor figures he should go for the truth.

He swallows and meets Evan's eyes. "I have something to tell you."

~

He remembers so easily that it almost breaks Connor's heart.

~

"I can't keep doing this. I can't stay, and force everyone here to live like this. I either have to leave, or resign."

"Connor..."

"Evan...how can summer and winter ever truly stay together? We're such opposites."

"I don't _care."_

"So you'll let me go."

"No. There's no way."

"You'd rather I just forget everything?"

"You made me remember, maybe I can do the same for you."

"I doubt it. Seriously."

"Doubting me?"

"Doubting myself."

"Please. I don't want you to leave."

"Then what choice do I have? I have to pick someone I think is suitable. And I don't know anyone who'd volounteer for that kind of thing."

"How about Jared?"

"What?"

"He's always wanted to leave, and he's fascinated by you, anyway."

"But he'd be replacing me as winter. And he told me he doesn't like winter."

"Jared's a liar. He loves winter."

"Awh."

"Shut up."

"You want Jared to replace me?"

"If you both want that."

"You might never see him again."

"I highly doubt that."

"You're much too trusting."

"No. I'm just trusting enough. Ask him. Otherwise you'll have to move on and I'll never get to see you again."

"That's not true. I'd pass by, once a year."

"Once a year isn't enough for me."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Good. I think I do too."

"You think?"

"It's been too long since the last time I was in love, so I can't really remember what it feels like."

"I can show you."

"Oh yeah?"

"If you stay."

"I want to."

"Why don't you?"

"I can't stay this way and be with you."

"You've done it before. Why does anything have to change?"

"Because it does."

"That makes no sense-"

"Yes it does. Evan."

"Connor."

"I want to stay. But they'll make me leave if I stay any longer, without resigning."

"I'll ask Jared."

"Please."

~

"You better not be wasting my time." Jared mutters as Connor leads him out of the car and onto the bridge. He has no idea why it has to happen on a bridge. It just does.

"We're not." Evan tells him, smiling brightly. Connor ignores the sadness under his ribs at that. "I've done this before."

"Because you were Summer, right?" Jared prompts.

"Right." Evan nods.

Jared looks around, and then back to his two companions. "How does this work?" He asks.

"Kinda like this." Connor replies and presses his index and middle finger to Jared's forehead. Immediately, his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses into Evan's arms.

Despite having done this score, Evan still looks shocked. "Oh my god, what did you just do?" He asks as he lowers Jared's unconscious form to the ground.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Connor replies, waving absently at Jared. "When he wakes up, he'll have to leave, though."

"Oh." Evan looks sad, and it makes Connor want to take it all back. He won't, but Evan makes him want to. "So, what happens now?"

"This." Connor does the same thing to himself that he did to Jared. He barely gives himself any time to think over whether he'll miss the powers or the immortality.

For a moment, the snow and ice retreated and it was like nature had come into her own again.

Then, it returned, and everything fell to blackness.

~

The woman behind the counter at the library smiles at him weird. She always does.

A little fondly, a little sadly.

Connor's used to it at this point, used to the weird looks from the woman behind the counter, and the small, blue eyed kid at school.

He's only been in town for a few weeks, but everyone seems relieved that Spring is finally breaking. He asked around and someone told him, "The town was in winter for years. Almost three quarters of a century. Spring is a miracle, here."

 _Yes,_ whispers a voice in the back of his brain, _this town had been cursed with winter like a village from a fairytale for years, labelled a haunted town._

Connor sips his coffee out of his thermos and breathes out steadily through his nose.

That voice has been telling him things since he can remember.

Someone sits down beside him on the couch by the window right near Non-Fiction with a soft whump, the red material obviously on its last legs. Connor opens his eyes, registers the blue eyed kid who gives him strange looks by the lockers at school, sitting across from him.

"I know who you are." He says, and something about the whole scene is horribly familiar.

"That's kinda creepy." Connor replies, and watches the kids face pink. And - okay - that's familiar to the extent that he's sure it's déjà vu. "But, please, enlighten me."

The kid clears his throat and glances away, fractionally, to the fabric of the couch. "You're Connor Murphy, and you used to be Winter."

Connor frowns. It's not weird that he knows his name - they go to the same school, and probably share a few classes - but the statement about Winter is weird to no end.

"What?" The kid sighs.

"You used to embody the season winter. You got really sad and really tired a while into your job and stopped here for 75 years. You met me and reminded me that I used to be Summer." He looks a bit dazed for moment, and then shakes his head, refocusing on Connor. "When my friend, Jared, replaced you as Winter, you made me promise you to make you remember."

Connor stares. And then says, "Am I on _Punked?"_

"D'you really think I'd tell you you were if you were?" The boy rolls his eyes. _"'Am I on_ Punked?' _'Yeah, you are, the jig's up, go home everybody, he knows he's on_ Punked'."

"You're putting a lot of effort into this prank." Connor points out. "I'm impressed, even if you are an asshole."

"No. I'm being legit." The boy insists, sliding closer to Connor on the couch.

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know your name." He says.

"My name is Evan Hansen." The boy tells Connor.

"You're definitely trying to trick me." Connor snorts.

"I'm not." Evan shakes his head, ruefully, and smiles at him. "You told me to just say 'Zoe'."

For a moment, there is silence.

And then it all comes rushing back, and he sees the look on Evan's face when he knows Connor's remembered. And he smiles brightly, like the sun.

~

"I wanna take you somewhere warm." Evan hums into his shoulder, tangled in the blankets of his bedroom.

"I'm already there." Connor promises, and Evan kisses him in a way that blows memories of kisses from before around his mind like dust motes.

Spring has arrived, and Connor's never felt warmer.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading to the end. I'm really proud of you for doing so. I hope you enjoyed this (even if you were thoroughly confused all throughout), and if you did, please feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos, and hmu on Tumblr @nose-coffee.
> 
> Again, thank you.


End file.
